


A Pet's Love

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It could have all gone horribly wrong but instead he found a Master to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pet's Love

**Title:** A Pet's Love  
 **Author:** theladymerlin  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 241 Genuphobia  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:**   It could have all gone horribly wrong but instead he found a Master to love.  
  
  
  
“Come here Pet.”  
  


Xander immediately obeyed his Master's voice. He was not a cruel Master, and Xander felt fortunate, for his situation had improved greatly when he'd been purchased as a gift for the young vampire. He clearly remembered the day he'd been presented at an elaborate celebration in honour of the Master's third slayer.  

  
Xander was filthy and his clothes were little more than rags that barely concealed his body. He sat  huddled on the floor of his cage, arms wrapped around himself in a vain attempt to ward off the chill that was always in the air at the vast chambers of the slave auction. He looked up in surprise when the door to his cage opened. The handler, Gregory leaned inside and grabbed the worn leather collar at his throat and giving a tug, he pulled Xander to his feet. He'd then clipped a short leather leash to the ring on the front of his collar and turning, began walking towards the shop floor that was teeming with activity. 

  
In the shop area the vendors were doing a thriving business selling goods and equipment needed for the ownership of pets and slaves. Their wares ranged from the simple and practical to the expensive and elaborate. There were many dejected looking humans standing with heads bowed while their masters purchased the simple practical collars, harnesses and leads needed for the day-to-day activities of a their low-level status. Then there were the bejewelled and delicate collars, cuffs and other accoutrements meant more for decoration than any actual practical use and while the powerful masters perused these stalls, the lucky pets stood obediently nearby radiating a sense of pride and superiority. There were other shops for sexual toys and shops for weapons and ones that specialised in aids for punishment and obedience. Unfortunately Xander, being of the lower level status, was far more familiar with the practical and obedience equipment. He had watched, head bowed and peaking up through the fall of his hair, with feelings of jealousy as the higher status pets had been  pampered, praised and decorated. 

  
He wondered who had purchased him this time but didn't really want to ponder the possibilities as they were too varied and if he was honest with himself, too frightening. He kept his gaze obediently on the floor, but took quick unobtrusive peeks he'd perfected over the years due to his overzealous curiosity, as Gregory neared a small group of vampires. He'd never been owned by a vampire before and wondered what they wanted with him. Gregory stopped and stood in front of Xander, leaning in close and speaking quietly so only he could hear. 

  
“This is your last chance boy. If this lot return ya, I've got no choice but to put ya down. Can't afford  to feed and care for a slave that can't earn his keep. You're a good boy and a right pretty one too.” He patted Xander on his hip and gave a small sigh and shake of his head. “Be a right shame. Do yer best now lad.”

  
And with that he turned and approached a tall dark-haired vampire. They exchanged some words and money and with a nod, Gregory handed his leash over to the vampire.

  
He had to trot to keep up with the group as they headed quickly out of the auction chambers and out into the night, and hustled into the back of a waiting van that sped him away to an unknown future. He spent the ride to his new home ignored and he used the opportunity to watch the scenery pass by the window.  His enjoyment of the trees and pretty flowers flashing by in the darkness, spoiled by the memory of Gregory's parting words. He didn't want to disappoint his new master and as pitiful as his life was, it was his and he didn't want it to end. All too soon they arrived at their destination and he felt a sense of apprehension as with a tug on his leash, he stepped out of the van and saw a large mansion. Whoever had purchased him was obviously wealthy and powerful and was bound to disappointed when he saw his new slave. He sighed and followed along obediently behind the group as they chattered excitedly about a celebration later that evening.

  
Once inside he'd been handed off to a pair of small male G'sharlk demons who bowed and accepted his leash. He was sure there must have been some mistake as he knew the G'sharlk specialised in the care of the prized pets of whom he'd always been so envious. Surely this didn't mean...no he refused to hope and when they discovered his flaw, he would be returned. He felt a tug on his leash and forced his feet to move down the long hallway. Even though his stomach fluttered with nervousness, he still felt excitement when he carefully took small peeks at the lavish surroundings. There were beautiful paintings of beautiful people on walls papered with heavy brocade and the carpet felt thick and soft beneath his feet. He decided to enjoy this while he could and worry about the rest when it happened and he knew it would happen. 

  
They led him into a large bath with gold taps and thick, plush towels. Stripped of his rags he stepped into a bath large enough for several people. The G'sharlk, whose names were Sun and Moon, took great care to wash his skin with deliciously warm, scented water and shampoo his long wavy hair. He felt so relaxed, he didn't even mind when Sun produced a bag with a long hose and flushed his bowels with warm water. Moon took care to dry his bath warmed skin with a large, fluffy towel, and Sun returned with a small vial of oil that smelled of sandalwood. This was soon rubbed into his skin making it gleam in the light.

  
They went to an adjoining dressing room that held several chairs and a long bench, and along the walls were rails and shelves holding soft, silky material and delicate, decorative chains. There, he was carefully dressed in a loose, flowing gossamer material and decorated with some of the delicate chains that sparkled with gems. He sucked in a breath as he caught sight of himself in a large mirror on the wall as Moon was brushing and tying back his long hair with a dark green ribbon. The handsome, muscular pet in the mirror could not be him. He would lie in his cold, dirty cage at night and dream of being owned and pampered and now...he smiled despite the fact that he knew this wouldn't last. His eyes widened as he saw Sun approach with a delicate chain of gold with a large blood-red stone that rested in the hollow of his throat when the delicate chain was fastened around his neck. The stone caught the light and sent flashes of red sparks flickering along the walls. 

  
To his surprise he was merely expected to follow without the guidance of a leash to keep his behaviour in check. They entered a large elaborately decorated hall and stopped in the doorway. Moon instructed him to keep his eyes down and walk between them through the crowd and stressed that he should make no eye contact with anyone present. Moving through the milling crowd they made their way to the front of the grand hall where there were three vampires seated upon a raised dais. 

  
“Oh, look my William. Isn't he lovely. Such a pretty little kitten,” purred a female vampire of ethereal beauty. Her skin was pale and flawless and she had long, dark lustrous hair that hung in graceful waves about her shoulders. There was a fragility about her that made Xander want to protect her and he wondered if she was his new master. 

“Ah. He's here. Come lad,” said the large dark-haired male as he stood from his chair. He was larger than Xander and  he had to keep himself from flinching away when the large vampire gestured in his direction.

  
A young-looking vampire with shocking white hair stepped into view and slowly circled around Xander. “For me Angelus?” he asked when he came back round to the front and looked up at the large vampire who'd retaken his seat.

  
“Aye William. Not everyday you bag a slayer at your age. Let alone your third. Ya do the family proud an are deservin' of a small token. A new pet for the Slayer of Slayers,” Angelus answered with pride.

  
“Thank you. He's...perfect.” William smiled and Xander who'd been peeking through his lashes drew in a breath at the sight. He was beautiful, this vampire. He knew it was wrong but he felt a sense of pride being owned by the one known as the Slayer of Slayers.

  
“Come and kneel by my side,” William commanded.

  
Xander's heart began thumping wildly in his chest. The moment he'd been dreading had arrived. He couldn't obey. As much as he wanted to, he simply couldn't force himself. He took several steps and stopped beside his new master's chair feeling tears pricking his eyes as the shame washed over him.

  
“Kneel as you've been instructed by your Master,” demanded Angelus, his voice hard and cold. 

  
Xander's fear increased and his body began to shake. He tried to force his knees to unlock but they remained stubbornly in place. A keening, whimpering sound crept from his throat and he saw the larger vampire rise from his place, an angry expression on his face. Xander cowered away as Angelus brought a hand back in preparation to strike a blow, but a slim hand locked about the wrist. 

  
“Don't Angelus.” Came William's voice. Surprisingly soft and quiet.

  
Angelus nodded and breathed a heavy sigh. “I'll send him back tomorrow.”

Xander's heart plummeted as he heard the words he'd been dreading since he arrived. He felt a mixture of shame, fear and resignation. He had known but knowing hadn't helped as much as he'd hoped. 

“No, he's mine and I'd like to keep him for a while.” 

  
Xander stood in shock at the words that came from his new Master. He'd never wished to be able to obey more in his whole miserable existence but still he couldn't make his legs bend to his will.

  
“Are ya sure?”

  
“Yes and thank you,” he said to Angelus before turning to his new pet. “C'mon pet.”

  
Thus began the best time of Xander's life. He'd never been happier. He was a prized and cherished pet. Pampered and loved by his Master. He had fallen quickly in love with this new Master and wanted nothing more than to do something special to please him. He had quietly sought help from Sun and Moon, who had both become trusted friends. He felt ready, and tonight would be the night he would show his Master how much he loved him.

  
“Come here Pet,” his Master called.

  
Xander quickly crossed the room and taking a deep, steadying breath he bent his knees and knelt at the feet of this wonderful vampire he called Master.

  
  
  
~*~


End file.
